The invention relates an electrostatic three-dimensional printer. Prior art shows how to create 3-D parts by the subtractive process where a block of material is carved in such a way as to remove all unwanted material leaving only the material of the shape or part desired. The problem with this technique is that it is very difficult to created proper undercuts and curved surfaces in three dimensions and requires expensive multi-axis CAD-CAM machines to move the cutting tool. Another method has been the use of rapid prototyping techniques that use lasers to harden the surface of a plastic part as a platform is lowered into the liquid. This technique is slow and limited to the plastics that can be hardened with laser light in addition to requiring complicated mechanical motion of the laser and the platform. This invention is unique in that it does not move the part or the drop nozzle. The material for the part creation is heated to its melting point then atomized into fine droplets that are accelerated across and electrostatic gradient. The droplets are then guided by an encircling magnetic field in much the same way as electrons are guided in a TV tube.